1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a 3-level power converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A 3-level power converter can be distinguished from the widely used conventional power converters by the fact that, when it is operated as an alternating current converter, on its load terminal AC on the alternating voltage side it can not only generate an electrical alternating voltage in the same way as a conventional power converter, the value of which essentially corresponds to the electrical positive or negative electrical voltage of the intermediate circuit voltage Ud, but in addition can generate an electrical voltage on the load terminal AC on the alternating voltage side, the value of which corresponds essentially to half the electrical positive or negative voltage of the intermediate circuit voltage Ud.
By this means, e.g., the voltage generated at the load terminal AC on the alternating voltage side can be a better approximation to a sinusoidal alternating voltage.
Here a 3-level power converter as a rule has a plurality of 3-level power converter devices, which are electrically connected with one another so as to implement a 3-level power converter.
The configuration of the electrical terminals of technically conventional 3-level power converter devices, by means of which technically conventional 3-level power converter devices are electrically connected with one another so as to implement a 3-level power converter, has the disadvantage that during commutation processes the latter has a relatively high effective parasitic inductance, which in the case of commutation processes has as a consequence high switching surges that reduce the switching speed and switching frequency that can be implemented on the power semiconductor switches of the 3-level power converter devices.
From EP 1 815 486 B1 a connection system between capacitor banks, which are connected with a power circuit, is of known art.